The present invention relates to audio transmission systems and, more particularly, to apparatus for transmitting an audio signal wirelessly between a source and broadcast speakers at a first electrical signal carrying the audio information; using the first electrical signal to create a coupling signal carrying the audio information; using the coupling signal to drive a microphone/transmitter whereby the microphone/transmitter broadcasts an FM band signal carrying the audio information; receiving the FM band signal; converting the FM band signal to a second electrical signal carrying the audio information; and, using the second electrical signal to drive the broadcast speakers.
There are various needs for having a source of audio at one location and a means for broadcasting the audio at a removed location. For example, many homeowners have a stereo player (record, CD, Tape, radio, etc.) at one location within the house itself but desire to have additional speakers at some removed location within the general area, such as in an adjoining room or on the patio. While it is possible, in some cases, to run wire pairs between the player and the speaker for each channel, the use of wires is not always possible. Where wires must pass through walls, holes must be drilled. Once the wires are run, the location of the remote speakers is relatively fixed.
Recently, the use of wireless transmission has become popular for electronic instruments such as telephones. Such devices, since they are actually broadcasting at radio frequencies, are closely controlled by the Federal Communications Commission. Thus, even though it would be desirable to broadcast the audio signal from the house to the patio, for example, until now there has been no way of conveniently doing so because of the FCC regulations involved.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a simple method and apparatus whereby audio signals from a stereo source at one location can be wirelessly transmitted for listening over speakers located at a removed location within the general area.